


Под снегом

by Teoranna, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series – Andrzej Sapkowski, Wiedźmin | The Witcher – All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, M/M, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Size Difference, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teoranna/pseuds/Teoranna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Лето готовился к зимовке планомерно и обстоятельно. Подарков судьбы и внезапных случайностей он не ждал и не хотел. Ему казалось, что, предложив свой меч для защиты маленькой ведьмачки, он поставил жирную точку в той странной системе долгов и расчетов, которая сложилась между ним и Геральтом. Что на этом их дороги разошлись, и странная, удивительная судьба, которая прославила Белого Волка по всему Континенту, наконец отстала от скромного ведьмака из Гулеты и отпустила его восвояси.Конечно же, Лето ошибался.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Под снегом

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон эпилога с Цири-императрицей, после прощания в Белом саду, но до событий DLC "Каменные сердца" и "Кровь и вино".
> 
> Использовалась та версия квеста "Призраки прошлого", в которой Лето сохраняет свой ведьмачий медальон.
> 
> В гвинте Лето играется за Нильфгаард, поэтому по карточной привязке и месту прописки (Гортур Гваэд, Тир Тохаир) мы считаем его нильфгаардцем.

Впервые за последние три года Лето наконец остановился на Пути. 

Ощущение было странным и непривычным. Он порядком подзабыл, каково это — самостоятельно решать, куда идти дальше, без погони и гнетущих долгов за плечами. Наконец не надо было бежать, скрываться, планировать, договариваться, обманывать, приспосабливаться. Искать союзников и изучать врагов. В развалинах Каэр Морхена все вдруг замерло и упорядочилось, и Лето не очень понимал, что ему теперь делать.

Дом он обратно так и не получил. Младшие братья погибли по его вине. Вернуться в Нильфгаард он тоже не мог — по крайней мере, пока император, в конце-то концов, не сменит гнев на милость. Или просто не забудет о его существовании. Кто такой ведьмак Лето из Гулеты для самого Белого Пламени?.. 

Оставаться на севере тоже не очень хотелось — он порядком наследил в Темерии, а Реданию, должно быть, давно заполонили войска Эмгыра. Можно было отправиться на восток, до Зеррикании и Хакланда. В Офир. На далекий север за Драконьи Горы. На Скеллиге. Лето, привыкший с самого детства к раскаленным отрогам Тир Тохаир, не очень любил холод, но возможность снова выбирать собственный путь грела сердце. Этим ощущением Лето наслаждался, как крепким сном после затяжной, в несколько суток длиной, охоты. У него было время отдохнуть и подумать о будущем. А факт того, что передышку ему дал Геральт — который и втянул его в водоворот заговоров, предназначений и судьбы, — делал ситуацию еще и забавной. 

Одиночество не очень-то и смущало — скрываясь от имперских наемников, Лето, пожалуй, приноровился к нему, хотя в компании коротать вечера было бы привычнее и веселее. Лето не совсем понимал, почему Волки оставили Каэр Морхен. Смерть любимого наставника — действительно тяжелый удар, особенно для них, так ценящих братские стайные узы. Но бросать на разрушение целый замок, настоящий дом, приютивший их, казалось Лето настоящей неблагодарностью. Он лез головой в петлю и подставлял своих же, убивал много, грязно и гнусно, лгал и резал, лишь бы вернуть Змеям дом, отнятый у них больше тридцати лет назад. А эти так просто отказались от драгоценности, которой владели. Зажравшиеся засранцы.

К зимовке Лето готовился тщательно. Ставил силки на дичь в лесу. Истреблял утопцев по берегу озера, чтобы не мешали удить рыбу. Выжег несколько гнезд накеров, попробовавших порвать ему сети. Найденные в мусоре обломки клинка заточил как следует по кромке и соорудил что-то вроде косы. Пока еще стояло позднее холодное лето, запасся сеном. Его жеребец, темной масти и отличной выносливости, довольно переступал копытами, когда Лето приносил ему охапки свежескошенной травы и, кажется, был готов мириться с пугающими криками гарпий над сторожевой башней.

— Ничего, — Лето чесал его по бархатному носу, и конь отфыркивался, отворачивал в сторону морду. — Разберемся.

Брал смазанные как следует мечи и возвращался ближе к вечеру, весь в перьях и мерзких царапинах от когтей. Башня была старая, и камни то и дело сыпались у него под ногами. 

Пока не выпали первые снега, Лето укрепил старые подгнившие балки на крыше. Он не был мастером и в ремесле разбирался плохо. Настоящий плотник справился бы гораздо лучше. Во всем, на самом деле, стоит обращаться к профессионалам, этого подхода Лето придерживался всегда. Иди к кузнецу, если надо починить броню. Доверься сапожнику, если у сапог стерлась подошва. Найми ведьмака, если тебе докучает неупокоенный призрак усопшей бабушки. Но тут, в долине, до профессионалов было не дотянуться, и приходилось справляться своими силами. 

Криво-косо, но получалось. Лето вообще нравилось делать что-то своими руками, и монотонный процесс починки и подготовки к зиме его успокаивал. Ему казалось, что таким образом он благодарит чужую ведьмачью обитель за предоставленный кров. Глупости, конечно — он не страдал мистицизмом, но смотреть на результат своей работы было приятно.

Ближе к зиме Лето обустроил как следует стойло, чтобы его жеребец не замерз под метелями. Переложил доски на крыше, укрепил стены. Несколько поколений Волков пользовались этой конюшней, и она мало чем отличалась от стойл в его родном Гортур Гваэд, разве что была предназначена для долгих морозов. Лето никогда раньше не приходилось зимовать так далеко на севере, и он не был уверен точно, чего стоит ожидать; осознавая, что, возможно, чего-то не учитывает, принес старые звериные шкуры и прибил их на гвозди изнутри. Жеребец, так и не получивший имени, смотрел на него как на идиота. 

— На мясо пущу, — пригрозил ему Лето, смазывая маслом против зверей дверные петли. Его запах немного тревожил коня, и тот недовольно постукивал хвостом по стойлу.

Когда ударили первые морозы, Лето был почти готов. Нарубил кладовую дров. Наварил на всякий случай эликсиров и отваров — отогреваться, если вдруг станет слишком холодно. Заготовленная солонина занимала несколько бочек, а все отысканные им шкуры и одеяла были как следует выбиты и высушены. 

Спать Лето решил на кухне, у самого очага. Крепость была слишком большой для него одного, не хотелось занимать лишних комнат, которые пришлось бы как-то отапливать. В больших пространствах не было нужды. Все его пожитки умещались в паре седельных сумок. 

В углу Лето бросил найденный в одной из кладовых старый тюфяк. Забил щели по углам, чтобы поддувало меньше. Мечи поставил к стене и регулярно их смазывал. Валяющиеся тут и там книги — трактаты, знакомые еще по обучению — сгреб в одну кучу, найдя себе таким образом занятие на долгие зимние вечера. С интересом покопался в остатках Волчьей лаборатории, беззастенчиво прикарманив реагенты и алхимические субстанции. Подземелья Каэр Морхена давно поросли плесенью, и он решил, что хозяева не были бы против. 

Потом выпал первый ранний снег, и Лето сделал то, что давно планировал — расставил несколько ловушек на дороге к крепости. Никто в здравом уме не отправился бы в потерянные долины Северного Каэдвена в такое время и уж вряд ли стал бы искать брошенную ведьмачью обитель, но выработанная за три года пряток и диверсий паранойя надрывалась в истерике, и Лето ей уступил. Устанавливая ловушки, он посмеивался сам над собой, сделав мысленную заметку не забыть деактивировать их по весне. Не хотелось бы потерять коня по собственной глупости и идти до ближайшего поселения пешком. 

Лето готовился к одиночеству планомерно и обстоятельно. Подарков судьбы и внезапных случайностей он не ждал и не хотел. Ему сполна хватило тех трех лет, что пошли под откос с момента встречи с Геральтом. Полугодовая скука без выпивки, секса и игр в карты выглядела более предпочтительной, нежели очередные непостижимые повороты Предназначения, в которые его затянул, прихватив по орбите, Белый Волк. 

Лето казалось, что, предложив свой меч для защиты маленькой ведьмачки, он поставил жирную точку в той странной системе долгов и расчетов, которая сложилась между ними. Что на этом их отношения подошли к концу, дороги разошлись, и странная, удивительная судьба, которая прославила Белого Волка по всему Континенту, наконец отстала от скромного ведьмака из Гулеты и отпустила его восвояси. 

Конечно же, Лето ошибался. 

В тот самый вечер изменилось давление, заныл старый шрам на лбу, и северные ветра завыли низко и голодно, предвещая бураны. Лето еще раз проверил залатанную крышу и законопаченные дыры в углах, пожарче разжег огонь и вышел во двор. Ветер свистел угрожающе в развалинах крепостной стены, набирал силу и поднимал вихрем позёмку. Снежинки падали с неба под странным косым углом, острые, как колючие льдинки, впивались в лицо и неприятно щипали щеки. Конь в стойле ржал приглушенно, будто тоже предчувствовал первый по-настоящему сильный удар зимы. 

За посвистами ветра и ржанием Лето сначала пропустил перестук копыт за воротами. Потом неприятно кольнула интуиция, он напряг ведьмачье чутье — и услышал надсадный мерзкий скрип заржавевших петель. Кто-то приглушенно ругался, грязно, хрипло, поминая "ту сволочь, которая расставила капканы по дороге". Рука машинально потянулась к мечу — конечно же, его на привычном месте не оказалось, он остался, прислоненный к стене, у очага. 

Кто бы там не был, он явно шел, не слишком скрываясь. А главное — точно знал, куда идти. Неужели кто-то из братьев-Волков решил провести зиму в родных стенах? Лето прекрасно помнил их мрачные рожи там, у погребального костра старика Весемира. Возвращаться они не хотели. Но, возможно, идти больше было некуда.

А может, это и не Волки. Нож всегда лежал в сапоге, на всякий случай — старая путевая привычка. Лето вытащил его из голенища, спрыгнул вниз, обходя протоптанную им тропинку подальше, прижался к стене, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в темный силуэт у самых ворот. Пасмурные предбуранные сумерки скрадывали очертания, а колючие острые снежинки пуще прежнего резали глаза. Лето подобрался чуть ближе. Увидел, наконец, черного коня нильфгаардской дорогой породы, увидел всадника. Он был один, с двумя мечами, а его седые, в хвост собранные, волосы можно было узнать за версту.

Лето выпрямился и спрятал нож.

— Белый Волк, — ему удалось скрыть искреннее удивление в голосе. — Не ожидал.

Геральт толком не ответил. Посмотрел как-то косо, будто тоже был удивлен встрече, тут же отвел взгляд, буркнул невнятное приветствие и снял с коня седельные сумки. Лето заметил длинный сверток, очертаниями похожий на меч. Но особенно его внимание зацепило выражение на лице Геральта, замкнутое, болезненное и странным образом уязвимое. Измученное.

Похожее было у него три года назад, когда он искал Йеннифэр из Венгерберга. 

— Так, — Лето решил отложить расспросы на потом. С севера шла ледяная буря, уже завывала опасно над вершинами гор и рвалась в маленькую, закрытую от внешнего мира долину. — Давай поторапливаться. Коня своего поставь там, в конюшню. Я утеплил ее, на двоих там места хватит.

— Я знаю, — Геральт наконец соизволил ответить. Голос его был хриплым, как будто он отвык разговаривать. — Я здесь вырос. Разберусь.

Ну надо же, какие мы гордые. В любое другое время Лето и внимания бы не обратил на такую дурость. Нянькой он ни к кому не нанимался, а выслушивать чужие проблемы мог только под проставленную водку и закуску. Но после нескольких месяцев в одиночестве даже такая компания была лучше, чем никакой, и он поддался любопытству.

И никуда не ушел. 

С нильфгаардским жеребцом Геральта пришлось как следует потрудиться. Конь Лето был недоволен вторжению в теплую, уютную, безраздельно принадлежащую ему конюшню, капризно фыркал, брыкался и хлестал хвостом. Лето прихватил его ладонью за морду и заставил смотреть на себя, в упор, пристально.

— На мясо пущу, — напомнил с отчетливой угрозой в голосе. Непонятно, впечатлило это капризного засранца или нет, но завести внутрь геральтова жеребца он все же позволил. Еще разок фыркнул, а потом потянулся к рукам, напрашиваясь на ласку. Лето почесал ему бок и хмыкнул, огладив напоследок по влажному носу. Оглянулся на Геральта. Тот снимал седло с своего коня. Взгляд у него был откровенно тоскливый. 

— Пойдем, — Лето подхватил его сумки и без всяких усилий взвалил их себе на плечо. В них что-то постукивало и звякало, так что нести их пришлось осторожно. Длинный сверток он не трогал. Его взял Геральт — и понес, прижимая к груди, как-то особенно бережно, будто ребенка. 

Спросить его хотелось о многом — хотя бы о том, почему он решил заявиться накануне вьюги в заброшенную крепость на краю мира вместо того, чтобы лежать в обнимку со своей чародейкой в роскошных покоях. Но Лето не спрашивал — каким-то чутьем, не ведьмачьим, иным, чуял, что для таких вопросов пока рано. Сначала человеку надо погреться, пожрать и выпить — а потом уже исповедоваться, если будет такое желание. А в том, что оно у Геральта будет, не было и капли сомнений. Чем еще, черт возьми, заниматься в такую лютую пору. 

Двери поддались с трудом, нехотя и со скрипом. Лето с силой потянул за железное кольцо, и они захлопнулись с громким глухим звуком. Геральт подался было к лестницам, ведущим в угловые башни — оттуда, к слову, и удалось вытащить несколько одеял, — но Лето остановил его: покачал головой и кивнул в сторону кухни. Огонь разгорелся вовсю, жар обволакивал и укутывал.

Пропустив Геральта, плотно закрыл дверь. Внутри стало тихо, ветер почти заглушался толстыми стенами. Геральт заметил гнездо из одеял и шкур, тихо хмыкнул — начал оттаивать, хороший знак — и кивком разрешил положить сумки прямо на пол. Снял перевязь с мечами, начал расстегивать меховой ворот на длинной кольчужной броне. Приглядевшись, Лето опознал доспехи медвежьей школы. Хорошо живет, поганец. Где только чертежи нашел?

— Выпьем? — в одном из ящиков лежала припрятанная заначка краснолюдского спирта. Геральт снял броню, отложил в сторону и устало мотнул головой — мол, валяй. — Чудно. По кружечке — и ты мне расскажешь, что случилось.  
  
— А что случилось? — Геральт дернул плечом и уселся прямо на пол, у огня. — Ничего не случилось. Все как обычно, я на Пути.

А потом поднял голову, посмотрел золотыми глазами — и от застаревшей, стылой, спрятанной глубоко во взгляде боли внутри аж заныло.

— Здравствуй, Лето, — наконец поздоровался прямо. Усталый, замкнутый, весь в себе… Как будто и не было этих трех лет. — Наливай. Ты хорошо тут устроился, — кивнул на заделанную крышу и гнездо из одеял и мехов. — Прям берлога.

— Ты не против? 

— Нет. Я же сам тебе предложил.

— И то верно.

Выпили, разлив по заранее припасенным деревянным кружкам. Спирт обжег горло и жидким огнем ухнул вниз по глотке. Закуску доставать не стали. Выходило почти как тогда, в Лок Муинне. Геральт смотрел, не отрываясь, на очаг и в отсветах пламени казался старше. 

— Не думал, что встречу тебя здесь, — сказал он чуть погодя. — Точнее, помнил, что предложил, но когда ехал, всерьез не верил. А ты тут… Ремонт сделал. Запасся на зиму. Стойла утеплил. Обжился.

— Не в руинах же задницу морозить, — Лето подцепил ногтями пробку у бутылки и вытащил ее с громким чпокающим звуком. — А руками я кое-что делать умею.

— Да, — показалось, что Геральт почти усмехнулся. — Я помню. В твоем убежище во Флотзаме нашел много… всякого.

— Рылся-таки.

— Ну должен же я был как-то тебя найти.

— Не нашел, если бы я сам тебе не позволил.

Геральт промолчал. Разлили еще по одной бутылке. В огне потрескивали дрова, а снаружи шумел ветер. Лето подтянул к себе ворох из одеял и лениво опустился в него, зарылся, как сурок в нору. Стало еще теплее. 

— Итак, — он долил остатки спирта в кружку Геральта, и тот выпил их залпом. Пока не пьянел, но Лето отчетливо улавливал мрачную решимость нажраться. — Прославленный Белый Волк проводит зиму в заднице мира вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться лаврами победителя Дикой Охоты… Вы же победили, так? — Геральт кивнул мрачно и начал нащупывать очередную бутылку. — Не сомневался в тебе. Расскажешь?

— Все-то тебе знать надо.

— Думаешь, я не заслужил? — Лето хмыкнул и подсунул спирт Геральту под руку. Пьяным тот рассказывал больше, чем трезвым. — После того, через что мы с тобой вместе прошли. Считай это твоей платой за гостеприимство.

— Ну ты и наглец, Лето. Это мой дом.

— Без меня ты бы приехал на ледяную груду развалин. Давай уже, Волк, — Лето пихнул его в бок кулаком. — Рассказывай.

Геральт рассказал. 

Аваллак'х, мир Aen Elle. Ундвик. Эмгыр вар Эмрейс во главе черной флотилии — и Лето похвалил себя за дальновидное решение залечь на дно и не искать приключений. Солнечный камень. Корабль Мертвецов. Эредин и Карантир. Цири…

— Девочка не так проста, как кажется. Что это вообще было, с ее силами? Когда она тогда заорала, я думал, окоченею навсегда, если только раньше барабанные перепонки не лопнут.

— Ах да, тебе же никто не сказал…

— Не довелось как-то.

— Она — Дитя Старшей Крови, Лето. Владычица Времени и Пространства. Эльфское наследие… будь оно неладно. 

— Хм, — Лето задумался на несколько минут. Подробности, в общем, и не нужны были — информации хватало, чтобы шестеренки сложились как надо. — Понятно. Поэтому ты бегал за ней по приказу Эмгыра?

— Ты и этого не знаешь? — Геральт уже немного "поплыл", пока не сильно, но уже заметно, и Лето проглотил язвительный комментарий про собственный сомнительный статус и необходимость прятаться под каждой кочкой. — Она его дочь. Он хотел сделать ее своей наследницей. И сделал… уже объявил.

Последняя шестеренка встала на идеально отведенное место, и весь механизм заработал. Стало понятно, почему он испытывал смутное раздражение, глядя на юную ведьмачку: царапало изнутри, будто что-то видел и никак не мог разглядеть, будто где-то уже встречались эти гордые позы, скрещенные на груди руки, упрямство, которое он принял за упертость, присущую молодости. Он и впрямь видел все это раньше. В казематах Нильфгаарда, когда сидел там в кандалах и слушал звучный, не терпящий пререкательств голос. 

Геральт действительно умел встрять в самую гущу событий. 

Он рассказал про Краха ан Крайта. Про смерть Эредина — Лето не удержался и хлопнул его по плечу, подспудно ощущая, как легкий зуд, раздражение от упущенной им навсегда добычи. Снова Аваллак'х. Tor Gvalch'ca…

— Но она же справилась, так? — Лето отставил кружку, чувствуя, как начинает шуметь в голове. Ему хотелось быть трезвым. — Победила Белый Хлад. Спасла мир. Вернулась живой и невредимой. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

— Могло, — Геральт хмыкнул, заметно опьяневший, и уперся локтями в колени. Спрятал на секунду лицо в ладонях. — А потом она решила, что должна принять предложение Эмгыра и стать императрицей. Конец истории. И нет, Лето, — он тоже отставил кружку и посмотрел прямо в глаза, злой и заметно расстроенный. — _Об этом и остальном_ я говорить не хочу.

— Как знаешь, — Лето встал с пола, набросил одеяло себе на плечи. — Спасибо за рассказ, Волк. Ты как, будешь спать здесь или заберешься повыше?

Геральт безразлично пожал плечами и снова уставился на огонь. Лето вышел из кухни и отправился искать на верхних этажах тюфяк посуше. Когда вернулся, Геральт его не заметил — сидел на том же месте и медленно, осторожно гладил пальцами меч, слишком тонкий и легкий для мужской руки. Лето узнал его с первого взгляда. Постоял немного в дверях, положил тюфяк на пол и вышел. Уходя, услышал за спиной сдавленный тихий вздох и решил не оглядываться.

***

Они привыкли друг к другу. Поначалу было сложно — постоянное ощущение чужака на своей территории после нескольких месяцев одиночества отдавалось в нем тревогой. Следы постороннего присутствия отвлекали. Мечи, пропахшее чужим запахом одеяло, точильный камень на столе. Геральт одновременно занимал очень мало места — буквально один угол, и в то же время был повсюду. Он был дома. На холодном воздухе его запах сохранялся дольше, и Лето теперь мог найти его с закрытыми глазами. Железо, пот, кожа, что-то травянистое. Мех. И инородное, от монстров — особенность всех ведьмаков, встреченных Лето на Пути. Запах мутагенов.

Свой-чужой. Иногда Лето ненавидел себя за такую примитивную реакцию, но обычно просто принимал то, что с ним происходит. Геральт давно уже перестал быть ему чужаком, наверное, еще с того момента, как они столкнулись друг с другом в том проклятом болоте три года назад. Геральт был златоглазым и носил зачарованный медальон; по праву перерожденной крови он сразу стал ему братом. Отвыкший от ощущения стаи за эти долгие месяцы, Лето теперь одновременно и напрягался, вспоминая внезапно, что больше он не один — цепочки следов на снегу, помытая миска из-под супа, ведьмачья броня на одном из сундуков, — и радовался чужому присутствию. Он не собирался навязываться больше необходимого, требовать подтверждения дружбы и лезть с душеспасительными разговорами — кому бы это понравилось, ему самому — точно нет. Но, сам того не заметив, начал включать Геральта в свой быт и в круг интересов. Машинально, непреднамеренно, просто потому, что привык обустраиваться с комфортом, а Волк стал неотъемлемой частью его окружения.

В первый раз Геральт заметил это, когда Лето начал чистить обоих коней. Плотва — у Геральта не было фантазии — и Карасик (да и у него самого, на самом деле, тоже, а дурной пример заразителен) поладили довольно неплохо. Грызлись поначалу и пихались активно, умудрялись даже из стойла выйти — пока однажды в одну особенно вьюжную ночь конюшню не засыпало по самую кровлю. Коней откопали наутро — те, слава богам, не задохнулись, но смотрели отныне на своих хозяев недовольно и демонстративно, на пару, фыркали и хлестали хвостами. Геральт все еще пребывал в своем сумрачном, угрюмом состоянии, и Лето без лишних жалоб взвалил быт на себя. В частности, уход за лошадьми.

Он уже дочищал щеткой Плотву, когда заметил ее хозяина в дверях конюшни. Тот стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и явно хотел что-то сказать. Но так и не сказал и поспешно ушел.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — сказал тем вечером, появившись в тот момент, когда Лето разливал по тарелкам ушицу из подледной рыбки. — В смысле, делать все самому. Я сам могу ухаживать за своей лошадью. И еду я тоже… Еду можно готовить по очереди.

— Ты был занят, — Лето пожал плечами и довольно принюхался — уха получилась знатная. — Мне было несложно. Расслабься, Геральт, тут никто никому не должен. Садись лучше. Суп стынет.

Геральт промолчал, отвел взгляд, но сел. Уху он уминал так, что за ушами трещало, тарелку едва ли не вылизал и помыл за собой. Лето молчал и довольно щурился. Дров хватало, еда согревала желудок, все вокруг было обустроено удобно и практично, и наконец-то снизошел полный комфорт и блаженство. Смотреть на сытого собрата тоже было приятно — у того аж морщинка между бровей разгладилась.

Второй раз Геральт поймал его в тот момент, когда он чинил броню. Инструментный набор давно валялся в сумке, а разбойничий доспех, который он носил бессменно уже несколько лет, кое-где порядком протерся и требовал починки. Потом на глаза попалась медвежья броня Геральта, точнее — нуждающийся в ремонте меховой ворот. Лето не видел в оказании помощи приятелю ничего дурного. Над сложной работой — доспех явно делал мастер, и нарушать красоту собственными неумелыми стежками не хотелось — он просидел до позднего вечера. Очнулся, когда рядом с ним поставили кружку с горячим отваром.

— Тебе не нужно этого делать, — повторил Геральт. Его глаза странно поблескивали в отсветах очага. — Я ценю твою помощь, Лето, но это меня обязывает.

— Глупости говоришь, Волк, — Лето кивнул и отпил из кружки. Чужое внимание было приятным. — Мы не в банке Чианфанелли. Тут нет кредитов и долговых расписок. Мы два ведьмака, которые зимуют под одной крышей. Или со своими братьями из Школы Волка ты так же спорил? 

— Нет, — Геральт нахмурился. — Конечно, нет. Просто…

— Если тебе не нравится, что я трогаю твои вещи, так и скажи. Не буду. Просто если я делаю что-то для себя — мне несложно сделать это и для товарища. У нас так было принято. Ничего личного, Волк.

— Нет, я… — Геральт замялся. Посмотрел куда-то в сторону — не в глаза, а как бы наискось, потом — на руки. Лето все еще осторожно держал в пальцах иглу и выглядело это, наверное, забавно. — Нет. Мне приятно. Правда, приятно. Спасибо. 

А потом сбежал. Лето пожал плечами и принялся дошивать воротник.

С того момента Геральт больше не лез со своими долгами и расчетами. Только смотрел иногда потерянно, странно, когда Лето делал что-то бытовое: приносил снег в ведре, чтобы растопить в воду, готовил еду, ухаживал за конями и расчищал тропку к выходу из крепости. Как будто никак привыкнуть не мог, что кто-то может делать такое просто так, не прося ничего взамен.

Чтобы не надумывал лишнего, Лето отправлял его проверять силки в лесу или мыть посуду. Геральту явно надо было встряхнуться после того, что произошло между ним и мелкой ведьмачкой. Где-то еще была Йеннифэр, но что-то отчетливо подсказывало, что говорить сейчас о ней — дурная идея. Геральт однажды расскажет все сам, важно только не давить сильно.

Все случилось после третьего раза, когда Лето вернулся поздно вечером один, с лопатой и парой пустых пузырьков из-под оружейного масла. В тот вечер готовить ужин был черед Геральта — тот неплохо поджарил на вертеле пару зайцев, и Лето уплетал их с большим удовольствием, устав после напряженного рабочего дня.

— Что делал? — Геральт кивнул в сторону отставленной в угол лопаты. — Не видел тебя в крепости.

— Снег убирал с обрыва, — Лето смачно хрустнул заячьми косточками и принялся тщательно пережевывать кусок сочного мяса. — Едва не свалился.

— Обрыв? — Геральт отчетливо удивился, по глазам было видно, как он пытается сообразить, что к чему. — Почему именно там?

— Мечи занесло сугробами, — Лето отложил обглоданные косточки и вытер жирные пальцы о какую-то тряпку. — Заржавеют. Я их откопал и смазал. До весны простоят.

— Мечи… — Геральт нахмурился, а потом замер. Вздохнул с присвистом так, будто пропустил удар по солнечному сплетению, и опустил руки. Когда поднял взгляд, у Лето все внутри аж сжалось от глухой тоски и темной, безнадежной признательности.

Мечи они воткнули, по старому ведьмачьему обычаю, там, где сожгли на погребальном костре тело Весемира.

Тем же вечером Лето сделал "Кобру" по собственному рецепту, и они нажрались вдвоем до темноты в глазах.

— Она от..тдала мне меч, обняла и ушла. Они все — всеееее, и этот камерд… камердр… дворецкий Эмгыров. И этот… генерал… как его, Воохрис. Вохрес. Не так. Ладно, плевать. Так вот, всееее склонили перед ней головы, все это… блядское сопровождение, всех бы их… аеп арсэ. А она прошла мимо, подбородок задрав, не замечая, села на коня и поехала. Прямо так, впереди… . Я сссссмотрел на нее и старался. Старался что? Ах, думать — вот будет достойная императрица! Миррр всему миру! Кх… кхровь от крови вар Эмрейсов, вот это вот все в ней — от нее. Гордая! Благородная! Лучшая наследница трона! Не то, что эти… тут… северяне. Зззараза. А знаешь, Лето, кого я видел? А я видел только девчонку… ну… совсем. Девочку еще. Плачет и тушь течет. Я ведь не за этим ее искал, чтобы к чему-то там… принуждать. Заставлять. А вот все равно стоял и думал — а если бы я ее тогда забрал? Не п-позволил?

Геральт пил уже вторую кружку "Кобры". Или третью — Лето не считал. Она била по голове знатно, язык сам собой развязывался и нес что попало. То, что копилось, тяготило, бурлило внутри, прорывалось с полпинка. Достаточно было всего-ничего.

— Я, когда вез ее в эту… в Вызиму, я же знаааал, знаааал, чем это кончится. Что Эмгыр сможет ее… не знаю... переубедить. Он кого угодно сможет. Да что я тебе говорю-то, сам ззззнаешь. Наплетет ей… не знаю… Что так она сможет спасти мир. И она согласится. И ведь он прав, черт бы его побрал, — Геральт зло и пьяно ударил кулаком по столу. — Ведьмаки… кому нужны ведьмаки. Ну убьешь ты одного м...монстра, двх. Двух. А т...толку? Тут десяток этих… кметов… спасешь — а по соседству сотню сожрут. А император, он, ууууу… Пальцем ж ткнет — и войска его — бух! И всех спасли! А ты мотаешься… по грязище… за десяток крон. Я ей… не хотел такого. Не хочу. А все равноооо… все равно, Лето. Мог бы там зареветь — заревел бы.

— Ты и так почти ревешь, — Лето забрал у него кружку и похлопал утешающе по спине. — Все правильно сделал, Волк. Собачья у нас жизнь, тем более, для девочки. Мы-то привыкшие, а она? 

Геральт закрыл глаза и ткнулся лицом в его шею. Лето вздохнул и приобнял его за плечи. Они оба были чертовски пьяны — он сам в меньшей степени, Геральт в большей. "Кобра" брала забористо и пленных не щадила. Главное — не наделать ненужных глупостей. Только Лето никак понять не мог, точно ли они ненужные.

— А Йен, — послышалось сдавленное бухтение в рубаху. — А Йен… я вообще… Она у меня с...спросила… Я ей ответил — "ты все так же дорога мне". А ей не понравилось. Потом опять началось… И Трисс, и все… невозможно, совершенно… А главное — я, что ли, виноват? Оп...пять я? Просто так вышло… Но она хотя бы с Цири, хотя бы так, знаешь… Но они там, с Цири… А я? Мне что оставалось? Я и ехать сюда не хотел, все время коня… Вертал. Разворачивал. Думал — что я здесь буду… Весемир мертв. Ребята ушли. А ты...

От одиночества и безнадежности в его голосе под ребрами что-то противно и раздражающе ныло. Лето отвлекался как мог — на то, как сжимал в пальцах не свою рубаху, как приятно ощущались холодные белоснежные пряди волос под ладонью, как жарко дышал в плечо Геральт. Думал еще о том, что наутро точно будет болеть голова, а суп в котелке, наверное, нужно было все же выставить за дверь. И что следует завтра проверить силки у опушки леса, рядом со старой сторожевой башней. 

В дурманящем забытье Геральт искал у него утешения, а он старался не думать о том, что для него значит эта пьяная исповедь.

***

Вьюга завывала за стенами, как раненый дикий зверь, и под ее ударами звенели окна. Мороз прихватил за глотку с самого утра — Лето едва хватило на то, чтобы выбраться к конюшне с горячими углями в ведре. Лошади больше не вредничали, ржали жалобно и тянулись к теплу.

— Уже без скандалов? — Лето потрепал Плотву по носу, и та не стала уворачиваться, зафырчала, сетуя на отвратительную погоду, прижалась боком к Карасику. Искала сочувствия и убежища от холода. Лето подкинул им сена и спешно вернулся в крепость, пока метель не засыпала его по макушку.

— Не помогает, — Геральт мрачно шевелил кочергой дрова и то и дело накладывал Игни. За предыдущую ночь Каэр Морхен промерз насквозь, и ближе к вечеру это ощущалось особенно сильно. Даже очаг не спасал. Стылый холод застрял, кажется, в каменных стенах. Лето недовольно потер замерзшие руки и подвинул свой тюфяк ближе к огню. Затем подумал немного и, махнув рукой, подвинул ближе и геральтов.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Греться будем, — Лето вытащил флягу с самогоном и сделал несколько глотков, затем передал ее Геральту. — У меня задница сейчас отвалится, да и ты зубами щелкаешь. Двигайся, говорю. Будем спать в обнимку. И не рассказывай мне, что вы таким тут никогда не занимались.

Геральт промолчал и вместо ответа, не будь дурак, выхлестал весь самогон. Потом замер и стоял, пялился на то, как Лето разворачивает свое гнездо из одеял, чтобы внутри поместилось двое. Даже шуточки свои дурацкие, про змей и их норы, при себе оставил. 

Забористое, видать, пойло вышло. 

Лето стянул с себя ледяные сапоги, штаны и бесполезную куртку, остался только в одной рубахе и подштанниках. Спину приятно припекало жаром от огня, но с другой стороны его тут же атаковал холод. Геральт по-прежнему не шевелился, смотрел на него сверху, и его глаза были совсем темные, как будто и не ведьмачьи. 

Лето потянул носом, почувствовал тоненькую нотку возбуждения — не слишком приметную даже для ведьмака, но за последние дни запах Геральта он мог учуять и разобрать на части, наверное, за версту. Против воли вспомнились ночевки в Гортур Гваэд, когда он сам был еще сопливым адептом. На холод в течение дня там никогда не жаловались, напротив — умирали от раскаленного жара и душных едких испарений, поднимающихся со дна пропасти. Но по ночам ледяные ветра свистели в коридорах, а в ведрах замерзала целиком вода; тот, кто владел одеялом, мог диктовать свои условия остальным. Одеяло у Лето, конечно же, было, и к нему прижимались по ночам, лезли, пытаясь урвать немного тепла. Спать одним большим клубком для них было нормальным. Как и доносящаяся то тут, то там приглушенная возня, тихие сдавленные возгласы. Запахи — душные жаркие запахи возбуждения. Лето красавцем себя никогда не считал и особенной популярностью не пользовался, но и к нему иногда подползали собратья, нуждающиеся в тепле, защите и тяжелой осторожной руке. 

— Ложись, — Лето похлопал рядом с собой по лежанке. Геральт наконец отмер, разделся торопливо до подштанников и рубашки, нырнул в кокон из одеял и меха. Лето тут же укутал его сверху, положил руку на тонкую талию и прижал к себе ближе. 

Твердое тело напряглось… а потом расслабилось. Дыхание стало тише, когда Геральт уткнулся носом куда-то в ключицу, а вот сердцебиение, напротив, участилось. Запах возбуждения стал сильнее. 

Лето чувствовал, как их тела делились теплом друг с другом, и не стал этому сопротивляться.

Когда он скользнул ладонью по затылку и снял кожаный ремешок с волос, Геральт задышал громче — отчаянно, жадно, прильнул ближе, всем своим существом подстраиваясь под него и его жесткие контуры. Уткнулся губами в кадык и застыл, только дрожал — то ли от холода, то ли от неловкости. Лето успокаивающе гладил его по голове, как норовистого коня, прижимался губами ко лбу и слушал, как сбивается с ритма сердце. Вот так, Волк. Тише, тише. 

Вьюга ударила по стене наотмашь, загудела, засвистела, пытаясь забраться внутрь. Геральт поежился и прижался еще крепче, как будто слиться хотел в одно тело, чтобы ни единого зазора между ними не осталось. Его член упирался Лето в бедро, и от запаха кружилась голова. Геральт пах как родной, близкий, кровный, повязанный общим прошлым и общей тайной, и на этот запах отзывалось все тело. Лето провел ладонью ниже, сжал легонько на загривке — Геральт выгнулся в его руках и выдохнул жарко в шею, — скользнул пальцами по сильной спине и тонкой талии, мягко огладил ягодицы. Ничего еще толком не сделал, только приласкал немного, а Геральт уже бесстыже терся твердым членом о бедро. Торопливый такой. Горячий, жадный. Свой.

— Тише, Волк, — голос как-то сам вышел хриплым, низким и немного ленивым, и Геральт застонал в ответ, тихо, сдавленно, будто стесняясь. — Успеем. Не торопись так... — Лето жадно потерся носом о висок и поцеловал ласково в щеку. Спешить не хотелось, брать силой и жестко раскладывать под собой — тоже. Геральт был хорош вот таким — нетерпеливым, немного неуверенным и отчаянно готовым. С мужчинами у него наверняка что-то было — иначе лежал бы бревном, но что-то очень торопливое, безвкусное и без идей. Может, прав он был в своей догадке, и адепты всех ведьмачьих школ тискались украдкой по ночам. 

Захотелось показать, как может быть по-другому. 

Лето снова погладил по ягодицам. Чуть грубее, обозначая желание. Член стоял крепко, болезненно терся головкой о ткань и натягивал подштанники. Удалось приспустить их, не отрываясь от горячего тела, до колен. Мазнул влажно по животу, и Геральт замер, почувствовав и что-то осознав. Потом глянул вниз, и Лето услышал, как он гулко сглотнул. 

Да, у Лето был больше.

— Посмотри на меня, — Геральт реагировал на его голос диковинным образом — замирал и возбуждался сильнее, и Лето этим беззастенчиво воспользовался. — Подними голову. Вот так. Хороший мальчик.

За расширенными зрачками не было видно радужки. Геральт смотрел на него, точно пьяный, и дышал через рот. Губы его покраснели, как будто он кусал их, и Лето не удержался — наклонился и накрыл их своими, целуя откровенно и напористо. Со странным восторгом почувствовал, как на его поцелуй отвечают с не меньшим желанием и жадностью, цепляются пальцами за плечи и даже царапают. Геральт ерзал, прижимался к бедрам и дышал, глубоко, шумно, как будто не мог надышаться. Лето помог ему — стянул через голову и свою, и его рубахи (не оторваться от поцелуя ни на секунду, особенно когда протестующе стонут и трутся настойчиво). Выбросил из кокона одеял все лишнее, чтобы ни одной нитки между ними не осталось, и вернулся обратно, в требовательные, жадные объятия, накрыл Геральта всем телом.

Прикосновение к голой коже было как удар — резко, внезапно и до звездочек в глазах. Лето, сам того не заметив, подмял Геральта под себя целиком, навис, вжался, уткнулся губами в шею. Геральт дрожал под ним, теперь — уже точно не от холода, он весь горел и пах одуряюще вкусно. Разводил послушно ноги, сдавливал коленями бока, устроил ладони на загривке и сжимал, царапал, как будто не мог решить — то ли оттолкнуть, то ли прижаться сильнее. Лето вдавился членом в его пах, лизнул, прикусил чувствительную шею, и Геральт ахнул под ним, выгнулся, вцепился крепко-крепко, как будто боялся отпустить. Горячий, растрепанный, отчаянно возбужденный, с черными от желания глазами — он был невыносимо красив. Лето почти понимал всех тех магичек, которые пытались затащить его в свою коллекцию.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил-приказал он, и Геральт кое-как сфокусировался на нем. С трудом — было видно, как дрожат его ресницы и как сбивается и без того сорванное дыхание. Лето на пробу двинул бедрами, потираясь о его член, и у Геральта аж глаза закатились от удовольствия. 

Отвлекаться и лезть куда-то за маслом не было никаких сил, а без масла Геральт не принял бы в себя даже головку. Лето не собирался с этим торопиться — если он хоть что-нибудь понял правильно, до весны у него оставалось много времени, и этого времени хватит, чтобы распробовать его узкую крепкую задницу. Он выбрал неторопливый, удобный обоим ритм — раскачивался, опираясь на руки, терся размеренно-плавно, помечая своим запахом. 

Геральт отзывался на каждое прикосновение. Подмахивал бедрами, выгибался, требовательно сжимал коленями бока, стонал и отвечал на поцелуи с непристойной жаждой и голодом. Можно было двигаться быстрее, страстнее… но не хотелось. Лето раскачивало на волне удовольствия, наслаждение поднималось и опускалось в нем, нарастая постепенно, раскрываясь, распускаясь томным жаром, как цветок. С каждым толчком, как будто он уже брал Геральта, распятого и красивого, нещадно, с каждым стоном, поцелуем и покусыванием. За стуком крови в ушах поначалу не разобрать было горячечного сорванного шепота, но удалось прислушаться, и от услышанного закружилась голова.

— Лето... Холера, Лето! — Геральт ругался и звал его, и от этого хриплого умоляющего голоса внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Оргазм накрыл его с головой, отдался дрожью по всему телу, от макушки до пяток, выплеснулся семенем на поджарый белоснежный живот. Вьюга снова взревела за каменными стенами истошным воем, почти заглушив стон Геральта — тот кончил, стоило только навалиться на него всей тяжестью.

— Все хорошо, — Лето успокаивающе терся носом о висок, мягко поцеловывал искусанные губы и придавливал своим телом к развороченной лежанке. Ждал, пока Геральта не перестанет бить дрожь. — Все хорошо. Красивый Волк… Горячий, жадный. Все хорошо. 

Геральт затихал в его руках, и Лето чувствовал, как успокаивается под ладонью его сердце.

***

Страшный мороз ушел наутро, как будто и не было его. Они выползли из мехового гнезда, испачканные, потные, разморенные, оделись кое-как и вышли проверить лошадей. Те, по счастью, были здоровы, только недовольно фырчали и требовали подношений. Геральт угостил их горбушкой засохшего хлеба.

Он не стал делать вид, будто ночью ничего не было. Держался ровно, по прежнему, но прикасаться стал чаще и смотреть — прямо, требовательно, горячо — тоже. Тем же вечером придвинул свой тюфяк еще ближе и на немой, заданный одним взглядом вопрос лишь пожал плечами.

— Я не люблю морозы, — и ведь не солгал. Лето не стал спорить и доказывать невесть что, лишь бы потешить свое самолюбие. Было достаточно и молчаливого признания. Он просто подошел ближе, прихватил ладонью за растрепанный белый хвост и поцеловал — крепко, по-свойски, как равного. Когда отпустил, Геральт смотрел на него с невыносимой податливостью и разморенностью, и в уголке его губ Лето разглядел восхищенную ухмылку. Чтобы закрепить ее, поцеловал еще раз.

Геральт тут же обхватил его руками и ногами. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось подхватить его под бедрами и нести, пошатываясь, к лежанке. Когда ему удалось поднять Геральта в воздух, тот практически заскулил на сорванной высокой ноте, и запахло от него так, что Лето отчетливо понял — выжить ему не дадут. Его размеры и сила одурманивающе действовали на многих, но никто никогда раньше не был настолько откровенен в своем желании попробовать эту силу на вкус.

Масло им пригодилось, и не раз. Используемое ранее для мечей, теперь оно оказалось полезным и… для другого меча, и расходовалось так быстро, что однажды не удалось выцедить и капли. Геральту пришлось показывать дорогу до аномальной зоны в горах, где чародей-ренегат когда-то устроил теплицу. В воздухе пахло летом, за границами заколдованной территории лежал глубокий слой снега, а Лето рвал травы на масло и отвлекался на поцелуи, как мальчишка. Геральт лежал без рубахи среди цветов, бледнокожий, поджарый, с белоснежным пушком на животе, и его глаза блестели расплавленным золотом. Если бы Лето был чуть более сентиментальным...

А так — было просто хорошо.

Он был прав, когда предположил, что у Геральта красивая и узкая задница. Его прихватывало на двух пальцах, и он стонал, выгибался, насаживался на них сильнее, до костяшек… А потом кончал, так толком и не прикоснувшись к себе. Невинный. Тут — невинный, с мужчинами он _так_ , по собственному неловкому признанию, не спал. Лето это признание вытерпел с трудом, крепко-накрепко удерживая себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться. Не желая испортить себе подарок, делал все не торопясь, приучая к себе и к своему члену: сначала трахал размеренно между бедер, потом в ход пошли пальцы… Когда дошли до четырех, Геральт начал _умолять_ , и тут отказать ему просто не получилось. 

Жадный, красивый, требовательный и горячий. Такой зажатый, неподатливый сначала, и нежный, тугой — когда наконец впустил его.

Самый желанный и развратный Волк на свете оттаивал в его руках. Лето впитывал каждую совместную секунду, как будто не успевал насытиться. Геральт спал часами, без всяких возмущений голодно съедал все, что перед ним ставили, пил торопливыми глотками отвары, настои и самогон, и отдавался — весь, целиком, с головой, требовательно забирая в ответ все тепло и ласку, которые Лето был готов ему дать. Потерянность и уязвимость, наполнявшие его с головой в день приезда, постепенно исчезали из взгляда. Геральт все так же доставал из свертка меч Цириллы, гладил его и смазывал маслом, но в этом бытовом уходе больше не было глухой, звериной тоски. А нежность — была.

О Йеннифэр они не говорили. Геральт не хотел, а Лето и сказать было нечего. С ней у него были… свои долги и расчеты, и Лето не был уверен, что однажды захочет запросить у нее по счетам. Иметь в долгу императорскую придворную магичку было бы полезно, но в Нильфгаард в ближайшем будущем он точно не собирался. И надеялся, что к моменту его там появления должником ему будет не Йеннифэр… а скажем, молодая императрица. По рассказам Геральта она выходила благодарной девочкой — и ей всегда можно будет напомнить о некоем ведьмаке с бастионов Каэр Морхена, если однажды его шея вдруг окажется в опасной близости от петли. 

Однажды Геральт куда-то пропал на весь день. Сначала Лето не обратил на это внимания, но когда суп в котелке остыл окончательно, вышел на улицу и пошел, как пес, по запаху. Тот привел его к обрыву. Геральт сидел неподвижно на снегу и рассматривал ведьмачьи мечи, воткнутые крест-накрест в землю. Слова тут были излишни, да и плоховато у него обычно выходили ободряющие речи. Лето сел рядом, протянул флягу, и они распили ее на двоих, стряхнув остатки в снег. Потом вернулись в крепость и выпили еще и еще, и очнулись где-то на полу. Где-то сверху вещал пьяным голосом Геральт — рассказывал о том, как они с другими Волчатами бедокурили, будучи адептами, и трепали наставникам нервы.

На этом была поставлена точка.

***

Весну Лето узнавал с первых нот. Просто однажды проснулся, вышел во двор — и почувствовал странный, теплый, пока еще призрачный и незаметный запах. Геральт вышел следом, заспанный, растрепанный и разморенный. Они и слова друг другу не сказали — Геральт сам вдруг прищурился, повел хищно носом по воздуху и хмыкнул, почуяв то же, что и Лето. Это стало негласным знаком для них обоих. 

Жарче стали совместные ночи. Днем — началась постепенная подготовка к выходу на большак. Варили эликсиры, смазывали мечи и чинили броню. Застоявшиеся за зиму и порядком сдружившиеся кони довольно ржали и гарцевали по утоптанному внутреннему двору, готовясь вот прям сейчас отправиться куда подальше. Геральт прижимался к нему при каждой удобной возможности, целовал шею и откровенно наслаждался, когда Лето брал все в свои руки. Лето целовал в ответ и не думал о будущем.

С каждым теплеющим днем, с каждой бессонной ночью Лето отчетливо ощущал, как торопится и летит время. Улавливая тепло в холодном зимнем воздухе, вслушиваясь в птичье пение и пока еще редкий перестук капели, он все сильнее ценил те минуты, который проводил здесь и сейчас, в развалинах старой ведьмачьей крепости. Ему не хотелось даже думать о том, как бы он провел эти длинные зимние вечера в одиночку, слушая только свой голос и вой вьюги за стенами. Без запаха Геральта, его присутствия, его теплых рук и вечно голодных губ — все это казалось сомнительной выдумкой, невозможной, неправильной. Да он бы спятил тут раньше, еще до прихода весны. Геральт смотрел на него издалека, понимающе, мягко и чуть насмешливо, и от этой взаимной нежной насмешки на душе становилось совсем тепло.

Выехать они решили в середине Имбаэлка, ближе к весеннему празднику Бирке. Как раз снега в долине обещали сойти, и кони могли бы пройти по старым скрытым тропкам без затруднений. В последние дни оба перестали любиться в торопливой жгучей горячке, боясь не успеть — наоборот, растягивали каждую минуту тягуче, вбирая в себя все до последней капли, продлевая момент так долго, как это только было возможно. Лето вытирал капли пота со лба, чувствовал, как дрожат мышцы ног и болят руки, а Геральт лежал под ним, белокожий, податливый, на темных медвежьих шкурах, и от его красоты заходилось в странной нежности сердце.

В ночь перед отъездом ни один из них так и не сомкнул глаз. Когда спасовала даже ведьмачья выносливость, то просто лежали рядом друг с другом, переплетаясь руками и ногами, гладили друг друга и изучали каждый шрам губами. Лето бормотал лениво всякие глупости, перебирал пальцами белоснежные спутанные пряди, а Геральт улыбался ему уголком рта и жмурился, расслабленно и сонно.

Когда они попробовали утром встать, то дернулись и больно стукнулись лбами. За ночь их медальоны спутались цепочками.

***

Лето нужно было поворачивать на восток. Неподалеку был подходящий горный перевал, через который он рассчитывал перебраться за Огненные Горы, к Зеррикании. Геральт же продолжал свой путь на запад — он хотел встретиться с Лютиком и Золтаном в Новиграде, чтобы на месте решить, куда двигаться дальше. 

Солнце стояло в зените, одуряюще пахло ранней весной и тем специфическим запахом, который всегда сопровождает любого ведьмака и который может учуять только другой ведьмак. Лето наклонился через луку седла, провел мягко пальцами по щеке и поцеловал в губы. Геральт ответил ему мгновенно, отзывчиво и податливо. Говорить сентиментальные глупости не хотелось 

Лето оторвался от сладких истерзанных губ и весело хмыкнул. Геральт удивленно дернул бровью.

— Почти год назад, — Лето откровенно наслаждался своей придумкой, — я выполнил за тебя заказ в доме одной старушки. И ты пообещал мне долю от того заказа. Сколько там было в итоге, крон сто? Я знаю, что у тебя сейчас ни гроша в кармане, так что в следующий раз, — Лето, не отрываясь, смотрел в золотые глаза, и в груди что-то раскрывалось большим уютным меховым комом. — Будь добр, приготовь мою часть. Иначе запрошу с процентами. Идет?

Геральт запрокинул голову и расхохотался.


End file.
